conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Super Warmonkey
See here for archive one of messages. __TOC__ Delays The internet's not working on my desktop at home, so I'm a bit late in submitting my constitutional changes, but I'm mostly free tomorrow, so I'll do them then. Sorry for the delays, just letting you know I'm not dead. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It's all good. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I will. I'm trying to handle my war with Israel, and deal with them right now. But any respectable superpower needs their international military bases right? Everett had them, the ISA has them, heck, even the EAF has one in Mombasa, Huria. But anyway, I'll discuss all future invasions with you. But I really don't have many military plans for Huria since I'm finally getting to work on their political structure. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The ISA doesn't have any. --Enclavehunter (talk) 17:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I thought you had some in the Middle East? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I see where the confusion is. The bases in the Middle East were part of the United Kingdom. And I gave up the United Kingdom after aquiring Alaska and Minnesota. Enclavehunter (talk) 17:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I understand now. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Having bases in the Americas would be fine if they were joint bases with their respective owners. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't work for me. To the victory go the spoils of war Super. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Why did you tell me to put Tawhid on the national info page if you were just going to remove it? -_-' ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Quote me where I said that. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Then create the page and put it in the Candidate Future World category. It is not meant for the reservation page." I see you were speaking of Israel. My bad. Side note; a simple yes or no question, do you think I should go ahead with making Tawhid a FW nation? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It is more complicated that a simple yes or no, but you asked, so no. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. No Tawhid then. I needed that extra boost to drop the nation. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Would it help if I asked you again to try and not make large radical (in some way) nations for interactive games? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No radical conservative, fascist, or liberal nations? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Radical anything is a bad thing. Try to make something mild and focus more on internal affairs, diplomacy and friendship rather than foreign policy, war and hatred. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I can promise that for any other nation I make (like I have often shown repeatedly for Christ's sake). However, for Huria that will not happen. Before the mention of Tawhid, I was considering making a moderate version of the Ottoman Empire, which was half the size of Tawhid, and lead by Turkey, which is more Westernized than the rest of the Middle East (almost as much as Israel). However, I'm more concerned with developing Huria, so I'll be dropping Israel in the future after I've scrapped every bit of tech and knowledge from that country. I want my cake. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Broker Did you finish the highways map? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but I'll prioritize it now. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Remember the triangular highway sign design you came up with? What did you make that in? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The triangle one was made entirely with paint (hence the uberbad anti-aliasing). The other one with the star was made partly with the badge feature at says-it.com and paint. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll draw one up in Illustrator. Feel like working on an example highway article with me? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I'll help where I can, but I don't know what I can contribute when it comes to infrastructure. (Small note: We need the constitution in text on the article, I have pending work with the DoJ) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) What page were the example shields posted on? I can't find them. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Oddly enough, I too cannot remember where they were, but I'll just Gyazo them for you. http://gyazo.com/58e28e067e3edf880baf637dcd2ba58a http://gyazo.com/5ac74a6aa5b49a0d282fcf23054efe2b -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Woogers - talk ( ) 17:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that looks great. Have you compiled a national map of highways yet? It seems I am the only one who cares about where my highways are placed in my state. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I have not, as the map would only consist of a single state and a federal district, which only has five major highways itself. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, quick question, do you think Fjalland is doing well with just 378,000 people, or do you think it would be better with two million? I mused over the idea for a while, but would like some external input on the matter. If you didn't mind of course. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine where it is. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) What? Sunkist told me that my Soviet nation wasn't allowed, and he said the same for the Federal Unites I made. So I thought that I had to come up with another one and just stick with Tawhid. Heck, I didn't know you were stick counting. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhh, I think Sunkist only said that the USSR was a bit too big. I am confused. I am the only admin around here and I haven't made any rulings like that. I was actually looking forward to seeing what you're gonna do with the FUA. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Well if that's the case than I'll get to work on the FUA then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Super, would it be possible for a corporation to enter into FW as a nation or a entity with which a nation could do business? Cause I was thinking about entering the game as Pravus. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:39, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Uh, you'll have to explain a bit more. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) In what manner? To you or just on the article itself? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I mean what are you planning? You'll get bored and eventually try to annex territory for your company. I need more of your intentions to see if this plan can work in FW. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Well I wanted to go with the company for the reason that I know I would try to annex some territory for my company. However, I remedied that by coming up with the idea that Pravus doesn't need or even want territory since they build nice, walled, high-tech pre-fab cities for the employees (like company towns), and use them to administer their corporate affairs in the region that their operating. They goal is not to conquer territory, but to make money. To them (and to me), it is far better to rule from the shadows than to actually handle the affairs of nation ruling in person. They don't need land to get what they want. The only territory they have are the cities they build. Their revenue comes from their corporate operations around the world. And their military forces are prrivate military contractors from a subsidary company that protect their assets. Long story short, I don't even need to use the nation template for them. However, they do have the ability to fight on behalf of world governments, or provide loans like one. Sorry if this is confusing, but I'm pretty much working on the fly. The idea sounds really good in my head though. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The problem here is, as company, you can realistically influence laws, but it's highly implausible for an entire country to change their laws to accommodate your company. You can give it a try, and I'll probably allow you in New England, but know that I see controversy ahead. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I've been planning for the issues that may arise. Of course I've said that before, so I guess we'll just wait and see then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey I thought you might want a crisper logo for the Broker University. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, that looks much better, thanks! -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Broker cont. How far do you figure the distance is between Statesport and Luminaire? Woogers - talk ( ) 02:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Always the difficult questions relating to scale! xD I have no idea. I don't even know how big Broker is in general, hence I haven't put down any numbers (anywhere). So, I think we should decide upon the size of Albion first (as well as its position on the globe), and then I guess we can roughly estimate the distance. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) What happened to the map you put together near the beginning of the thing? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Which? The blank map I made of Broker? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:31, February 11, 2013 (UTC) No, no, weren't you the one who made a rough placement of Atlion on the Atlantic? Woogers - talk ( ) 00:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I did, but nobody really said anything so it just remained a rough placement. We should finalize it. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Seemed more or less good to me. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright. But I am not sure of the scales. 17:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I did a quick estimation using the map. Looks like 1288 miles north to south at its widest point, and something like 834 miles east to west at its widest point. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I guess you should be able to estimate the distance between Broker and Lum then. xD -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:49, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Looks like 75 miles. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Woah, then we need to make Albion a bit bigger. Statesport is supposed to be the largest city in Atlion, and having it at 75 miles would mean that the Lum metro and Statesport metro areas would be like way too close to each other. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) That's like DC and Baltimore. It's doable. Like look at Newark and New York City, they're essentially right next to each other. The metropolitan areas can still be distinct. Or, it could be a CSA composed of the two metropolitan areas. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Uh, maybe, but this changes a lot. It just made Broker a lot smaller than I thought it to be. Port James would then encompass the entire Title Island and many of my cities would be neighborhoods of each other. Quite a dilemma. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hm. Well, give it some thought. The positioning of the NCR won't change much regardless of what happens, because there's not that much empty space to move around things with. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Seal Request Hey Super. I was wondering if you can make a few seals for Deseret's Department of Education, Homeland Security, Defense, and Transportation. I tried using says it.com, but my computer won't allow me to use it, and I don't want to ask Falloutfan, espically since he helped me with the flag and the main seal of Deseret. Enclavehunter (talk) 18:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I only use Says-it.com, but the seal design section has been down for months now. I am afraid I won't be able to make a satisfactory seal for you, but I should recommend using Microsoft Word's (2010 or 2007) word art. I found out that word art can bend at basically any angle, so you can make a relatively satisfactory seal by using MS Word and MS Paint. It's relatively difficult to bend the text, but it's doable. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:39, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll try that. Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 18:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Pravus Hey, you can review Pravus now. I believe it has enough information needed to enter FW now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll read over it today and tomorrow, and you should have an answer by tomorrow night (South African time :P). Also, for the sake of standardization and that you own territory, Pravus will be considered a country, at least from an OOC perspective. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:48, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Thanks for the info. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You should consider removing all the references to the Federal Republic of Chicago on your Pravus pages, as I cannot review Pravus independently from Chicago at this point. If I do, I am going to have to ask you to remove all the pages with references from your Pravus category. Perhaps we should wait until you have Chicago ready for review as well. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about that, I was going to remove Chicago as an independent nation altogether. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:20, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Deseret Hey. Super, I was wondering if I could apply Deseret for review. I know it has fifteen or sixteen pages, but I'm working on adding to it. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but I can't say for sure when I'll be done. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello. The game Future World; you are the admin, yes? EighthWonder (talk) 17:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:27, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Could Northern Levant possibly become a member of Future World, of course I still need to work on it. I'm curious - I've always had an interest in geopolitics. EighthWonder (talk) 17:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, you should look at all the pages relating to Future World admin, especially the Rules of Future World page. Then, obviously, you're gonna have to put a lot of work in, make a map of the country, and so forth. Once you have the very basics sorted, put it in the Category:Candidate Future World category then continue editing until you're ready to be reviewed. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to break rules or anything, but would a history that begins in 1941 be okay? I noticed on the rule page it said "Post World War II" was the cutoff, but it does not offer a specific date. Northern Levanti history begins with the overthrow of Vichy rule in the Syrian Mandate, but that's during World War II. The outcome of the World War is not changed, as the Republic of Northern Levant has the same strategic impact that the successful Syria-Lebanon campaign had. EighthWonder (talk) 18:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Tell you what, once time for review comes around, I'll see what the effect of your history is on the world, and decide then. There need to be certain standards which apply to everyone, and I don't want it to become a habit for people to ask me for their nations to begin before 1945. If you're history is clear enough and the impact on the world is minute enough, perhaps I'll allow it. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Final Battle Where do you think the final battle between New England and Deseret occurs? Enclavehunter (talk) 22:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) There are no battles between the NER and Deseret. The Philadelphia government (i.e. the United States federal government) had a final battle with Deseret. I am not sure where though. Preferably somewhere in Deseret territory (as the Philadelphia government wanted to destroy any opposition to the "federal government"). You can win the battle or it can be a stalemate. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) What about Tyler, Texas. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright, seems good enough a place. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Just a question... How do you make pages for fictitious people? --Agent (I've got Licence to...?) 13:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, you just do it the same way you do a fictitious country. Do you mean the infobox? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ...How to make a portrait of a fictitious person? --Agent (I've got Licence to...?) 18:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't make that portrait. I just Googled an actor's name I thought would fit my idea of the character and used that picture. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:59, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Domination Hey, I found that book you were looking for on the internet just a minute ago: Link Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Great, thanks! -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you need help cleaning out FW ? Enclavehunter (talk) 16:28, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you could remove any mention of countries which are not part of this FW as you go along, it would be a great help. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Great Plains I think the Great Plains has all the necessary information to become an official nation now. Could you please review it? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it as soon as possible. Please refrain from making major changes to it in the meantime, please. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Tijuana entrance into the Southwest Republic Hey Super. I was wondering if I could add Tijuana, Mexico, to the Southwest Republic. Not the entire province it is located in, but just the surrounding area. The only real reason I woud like Tijuana is that San Diego (located within the Southwest Republic) and Tijuana are closely intertwined economically and culturally, and both forming an international metropolitan area. Enclavehunter (talk) 23:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It seems a reasonable enough request, however, I'm gonna need you to make a page outlining the history and background to the transfer or ownership, since this will be the first instance an American nation acquires a city from another during active play. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. Wasn't thinking about achieving the page, rather than outright destroy it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. Nothing is ever lost permanently on Wikia anyway, but this makes it much easier for record-keeping. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Come visit us in chat. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:02, April 9, 2013 (UTC) W&C Overhaul Hey., Super, if you dont have any objections I am going to overhauling Wessex and Cornwall's history because I am non longer entering the GBC into Future World, as I want to focus on W&C. Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:45, April 19, 2013 (UTC) What do you plan on changing? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) My history, i.e not containing GBC etc but objections to the Troubles in Northern Ireland and Anglo-Saxon Cultural Heritage Movements, possibly include Mercia (Oxforshire, Worcestershire, West Berkshire, Southern Warwickshire and Herefordshire). Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I guess that will be fine, but please do not change the country's name. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:02, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I will definitely not, It was bad enough the other time. Mercia and Sussex are going to Provinces, so they will not be as important as Wessex and Cornwall, hence not in the name. Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sci-fi project Hey Super, I wanted to know if you'd like to enter into a sci-fi project with me and possibly Fallout if I get his support. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I really don't have time, but I guess I can get involved in stuff requiring little commitment. I'll also have to see what this project is all about etc. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Religion Template Hey Super, can you help me in editing this template? Thanks in advance. -- Cunha 12:53, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I am not the best in template'ing, but I'll give it a go. Although, it looks fine to me, what do you need? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I needed to edit the pizza-type chart, but Viva helped me with another template. Thank you. -- Cunha 20:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Apologies for my ignorance of templates; it's out of place for a veteran like me to have no idea how templates work. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Domco SWM, I beleive you are familiar with my company, Domco International, and I was wondering what your take on it is. This is my first conworld I've participated in so I could really use a bit of guidance and critisism from a veteran such as yourself. I would also appreciate you looking at my nation-in-progress, the United Oceanic Isles and improve on the national seal. thank you. Project99 (talk) 23:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Project99 Hey there. I'll take a look and get back to you! :) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I would also like it if you could place my country's content bar in the normal position Project99 (talk) 23:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) An Outsider's View As I work on GM'Verse I do pay attention to how FW evolves and it confirms to me why I don't return to the project. I would like to give my recommendations of how to make the process not as chaotic, because it seems like that NA War has gotten out of hand. -USColombia invading a minor country of the same owner seems understandable ( I personally preferred Appalachia over a Bioshock rehash with a name used by a IRL country, but not my country so...), but the invasion of SWRepublic made me cringe a little inside. Have you considered having "proposal scenarios" that get written first and then get inserted afterward into FW "canon" once approved by everyone? Because the chatter seems to indicate a lot of surprised players. I know there seemed to be a lot of chatrooms open, so IDK everything that was said, but clearly there wasn't enough transparency among players. -Before you get an FW applicant proposing a Chinese warlord state trying over Eurasia with ancient alien technology,'' I would recommend some standardized PODs like the Second American Civil War from which nations must be created. For example, the Soviet dissolution is more violent or China falls into civil war after the Tiannaman Square protests. I really like the Second Civil War storyline btw. Take them or leave them, it's of course up to you. Best of luck with FW and I hope the project works out. Regards. Gatemonger (talk) 17:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : (I personally preferred Appalachia over a Bioshock rehash with a name used by a IRL country, but not my country so...) I don't think I asked for criticism of my nation, but thanks anyway. ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Kindly speaking Sunkist, he wasn't directing the criticism toward you, as he was speaking to Super on the matter. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: How many times have I seen you on some one elses page getting into a flame war over something Ham Ham never said to you; plenty. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::: A little late now, but I don't recall you being in every conversation we had, and UP's was pretty clear that his accusations were directed at ''me. That and I never started any flames wars that were preventable. Most if not all was due entirely to UP's arrogance and an his yesmen (you included), blindly accepted everything he said for a fact when he was clearly wrong (need I remaind you of his laughable failure to ban me, the one where two admins sided against him?). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the input! The first suggestion I like a lot, and I think that it or some version of it will definitely be implemented. The second one, however, seems unpractical as I cannot come up with huge canon scenarios for every region of the world. It was relatively easy for the 2nd Civil War since it's a popular alternative history event, but if you were to put me in Indonesia, I wouldn't be able to think up something plausible. In that regard, I guess I just need to make sure anyone who proposes such a nation not be accepted. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Super, could I update that map you made for the Columbian Crisis? Chicago actually controls all the counties that make up its metropolitian area, not just Cook County. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was called away to handle some business. That and my internet connection dropped inexplicably. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Future World Crisis Super, I believe we need to discuss the current state of affairs with Future World and the possible need to actively recruit new members. Since the end of last year, there has been close to little real activity in FW, and the Columbia war doesn't even count. With UP doing whatever it is he's doing, and with MC and Sunkist off as school, I believe we may need to draw in new blood or FW may remain in its limping state forever. Either that or slacken the rules enough to make the game more enjoyable for newcomers. If not, then I may see a repeat of Nearly Real World in the really near future. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I hate being a kiss ass. People need to join Future World if they like the setup or find greener pastures. If we slacken the rules, sure, people will come, but you can sure bet that it will be chaos again ending with me making the NER independent. Future World is easily accessible. The problem lies with the fact that Conworlds in general has only a few active users. If we want more people here, we need to start by making the Wikia as a whole more attractive. Other than that, I don't really want Future World to have a PR department. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) My suggestion doesn't call for kissing anyone's behind. I don't believe FW has fallen that far (even if it did, not my cup of coffee). If you want, we can ask Wikia to advertise ConWorlds. They have a thing for that. But at the same time, we don't need a PR department until issues get out of hand, or if Wikia delievers too many potential members. All said, we have very few choices avalible to us. Also, you and I may need to request Wikia for admin status. With UP (to lala land), Woogers (to real life), Timemaster (to Lovia), and BIPU (possibly dead) gone, and every reputable user disappearing like the wiki's edit count, you and I are the only one's with any potential to lead. Once we have some authority, we'll be able to do some more worthwhile actions that could help bring some life back into this wiki. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 13:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure, we can ask Wikia, but I have a feeling that they would want us to get the active members' vote first. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you want to do this, I suggest we ask Wikia to revoke Timemaster and BIPU's admin statuses. UP and Woogers can remain as they are still moderately active around here. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:04, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Understood, but I would suggest speaking to Timemaster first to see if he could grant us admin status, and just demote Woogers. Woogers told me that he wouldn't be doing much editing on the wiki as work and school have gotten in the way, though keeping him around might be good too. BIPU we can immediately demote as he's been gone for the last year. As for the vote, I believe you can open a forum or blog for that, since you hold the most senior position aside from UP (chat mod). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Doubtful that we should demote existing admins, but yeah, you two would make good admins. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on adminship! :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Congragulations on your promotion. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I like how Viva keeps implying I'm not around when I'm here everyday. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Your a ghost. You haunt the place and nothing else. Rattle something once and a while and then I'll acknowledge your presence. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I edit my articles everyday. If you don't notice that, that is your issue. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, that's a lot coming from you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Viva will probably be promoted soon, but there are fewer votes for him than for you, so I'm waiting a bit. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Understood. But the lack of votes came from Fallout not trusting me yet (I still like him though), and UP and I have a history. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC)